


Something New

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Husbands, Liam dresses up as someone different, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Talk, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Zayn loves him and Liam's sex life and their willingness to try new things. He reads an article in a magazine about roleplay and thinks back to how they've never tried it. Liam doesn't seem too into it, until a "plumber named Todd" comes to fix the faucet for the kitchen sink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments!! You can find my tumblr [here](http://septemberandfebruary.tumblr.com/)!!

Liam and Zayn have been married for six months now, and their sex life is still as wonderful as it was when they first started dating six years ago. They are always looking for new things to try in the bedroom. He was at home reading in a magazine when he came across an article with the title **“Change Things Up: Try Roleplay”**. He read the article over and over again until he thought about how he and Liam never tried that. He brought it up in quick conversation while they were lying in bed a few nights ago. 

_“Hey babe, I’ve got a question.” Zayn started. Liam rolled over to look at him with his eyes closed. Liam didn’t answer, just raised his eyebrows in hopes that Zayn would continue._

_“What do you think about roleplay?” Zayn whispered and noticed when he looked back at Liam his eyes were wide open._

_“I’ve thought about it. I didn’t know if that’s something you were comfortable with.” Liam scooped Zayn in his arms and snuggled into his husband._

_“I was reading an article about it today, it seems interesting. I never really thought about it before until I read that. Maybe we could try it?” Zayn spoke honestly._

_“Shhh. Sleep now. Talk tomorrow.” Liam said as he started drifting off to a deep sleep. Zayn cuddled him and fell into a slumber shortly after._

That was a few nights ago, and Liam never brought it up again after their conversation. Zayn was sure that Liam was nervous to try it, and that’s why he never brought it up to him. Their main thing in the bedroom was comfortability. They never wanted to make the other one apprehensive, and that’s why they always talked about things first. 

Zayn was in the kitchen finishing his tea when he put the mug in the sink to rinse. When he turned on the faucet, nothing came out. He looked at the faucet like it was withholding a secret when he bent down to check the pipes to see if there was anything wrong. He decided to call Liam, but he didn’t answer, leaving a message telling him the situation. The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and nearly fell over with the sight in front of him. 

Liam was dressed in a flannel with the sleeves cut off leaving his bulging arms bare and tight jeans with a utility belt hanging from his waist. Zayn’s mouth was watering, he looked so rugged. After the initial appreciation of his husband, Zayn was wondering what the hell Liam was doing.

“Mr. Payne?” Liam spoke with a deep voice. 

“Liam, what are you doing?” 

“My name’s Todd with London Plumbing, and we got a phone call about a sink that won’t release any water?” Then it all clicked. This was it. This was their roleplay. Zayn looked at Liam’s face and he was biting his lip with amusement in his eyes. 

“Yes, that was me who called…Todd.” Zayn watched as Liam’s face bloomed with a smile. 

“Well, let’s see what the problem is, yeah?” Zayn stepped back to let Liam in the house. Liam was hesitant in moving when Zayn realized that Liam was acting like he’s never been in this house before. Zayn chuckled before he motioned to Liam to follow him. 

“The kitchen sink won’t let any water out. I tried to check the pipes, but I don’t know the first thing about plumbing.” Zayn bent down to open the cabinet under the sink giving Liam a full view of his arse. When he stood up straight, he looked back at Liam seeing a lust filled look mirroring his own. Liam took a few steps forward and backed Zayn against the counter. Zayn’s eyes shot down to Liam’s lips when Liam flipped him around and kept him against the counter. 

“Let’s see what the issue is.” Liam slowly started to get on his knees behind Zayn to look underneath the sink. Zayn’s breathing was ragged and he was rock hard in his jeans. This was so hot already and nothing even happened yet. Zayn stayed completely still with his eyes out the window as he felt Liam’s hands on his thighs. He felt one hand reach off his thigh and heard a switch being flipped. Liam’s hands were back on him and he felt Liam’s entire front slide up his back until he was standing. He watched as Liam’s hand reached out to the faucet and the water came sputtering out. 

“There you go. All fixed.” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear. Liam watched as Zayn’s Adams Apple bobbed in his throat. Zayn flipped around to still be plastered against Liam’s front.

“What do I owe you, Todd?” Zayn smirked. 

“Whatever you want to give me, Mr. Payne.” Liam’s face was lit up like the sun. Liam started to kiss along Zayn’s neck and down his chest where he had a tank top on. 

“I should have you know that we have about an hour until my husband gets home.” Liam’s eyes snapped up to Zayn’s where he saw mirth and a question. Zayn thought he went too far when Liam began to speak again. 

“Well, Mr. Payne,” Liam reached forward to grab Zayn’s cock through his shorts and all of Zayn’s air rushed out, “I should have you know that I won’t need an hour because I’m extremely good with my hands.” 

All Zayn could do was nod. He was so turned on, and he wanted Liam to do something to him. They’ve had sex in every room of their house, but he wants Liam to take him right in this kitchen. He can’t really think all that much with Liam’s hand on his cock. 

“Mr. Payne?” Liam began and Zayn hummed his response. He looked at Liam when he leaned forward to capture his lips in his own. Zayn needed things to move along or he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager. 

“How would you like your payment, Todd?” Zayn asked breathless breaking away from their kiss. He didn’t wait for Liam to answer when he backed him against the island in the center of the kitchen and dropped to his knees. He could hear Liam’s sharp intake of breath and when he looked up, Liam could’ve set him on fire with his eyes. 

“I would like for you suck my cock, Mr. Payne. Maybe after you’ll let me fuck you.” Liam said as Zayn wrapped his lips around the tip of Liam’s cock. Zayn moaned at Liam’s dirty words and continued his sloppy movements. Zayn could tell Liam was getting close, and his thoughts were confirmed when Liam pulled him off moaning at the sight in front of him. 

“You look absolutely sinful with your lips wrapped around me.” Liam growled wiping away the string of spit that connected Zayn’s mouth and his cock. He lifted Zayn up back to his feet and connected their lips before flipping them around and bending Zayn over the island. 

“Can I take you like this, Mr. Payne?” Liam moaned as he unbuttoned Zayn’s pants. Zayn nodded as he lifted his own shirt over his head. Once Zayn was naked bent over the island, he felt a warm, wet sensation at his hole. He let out a guttural moan when he realized that Liam was behind him on his knees licking into him. Zayn reached behind him to grab Liam’s head and keep him there. When Zayn’s legs began to shake, Liam pulled off and reached into a drawer to pull out conveniently placed lube. Zayn saw the tube and smiled because Liam had planned this out knowing that they would end up not even making it to the bedroom. 

“Oh FUCK.” Zayn shouted as he felt two fingers enter him and rest right against his prostate. Liam took his time fingering him when Zayn grabbed his wrist to give him a hint to move on. Liam took his fingers out and leaned over Zayn’s back to kiss him. 

“Ready?” Liam asked and when Zayn nodded, he slowly started to enter his husband. Zayn’s moan could probably be heard by the neighbors. Liam definitely wasn’t complaining. When he saw Zayn take a long, relaxing breath, he started to move in slow thrusts until Zayn was ready for more. When Zayn slammed his palms down on the island, Liam quickly got the hint and moved relentlessly inside his husband. 

“Oh Mr. Payne.” Liam threw his head back and moaned. “Say my name, baby. Wanna hear you scream my name.”

“L-iiiam.” Zayn gasped when he felt a hand crack down on his arse. 

“I’m not your husband, say my name.”

“Fuck, Todd!” Zayn screamed when his husband’s hand wrap around his cock and give a hard few tugs. Zayn’s vision went blank and he saw the fireworks behind his eyes when he came all over Liam’s hand and the kitchen island. He was coming back to Earth when he felt his husband’s cum filling him up. They both stood there, unable to speak other than pants, trying to catch their breath. When Zayn finally had the strength, he stood up straight and turned around to see Liam’s eyes closed and his hands on the island entrapping Zayn’s body. 

“That was the hottest fuck I’ve ever had, Todd.” Zayn kissed Liam’s lips and a smile grew on both their faces. Liam had a look in his eyes like he thought the same. Roleplaying was awesome. They both knew that this was the beginning of something in their sex life and Zayn was already coming up with ideas in his head of how to try next time. 

“Thank you, Mr. Payne. Glad I could have been of assistance.” Liam winked and Zayn giggled. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed his lips with a thankful smile on his face. 

“No, thank you. I don’t think we would’ve ever done this if you hadn’t started it.” Zayn said with an embarrassed smile. 

“I love you.” Liam held Zayn against his front and Zayn hummed. 

“I love you too, babe.” Zayn lifted Liam’s pants up and walked them to the bathroom to shower, knowing that the water out of that faucet would be just fine.


End file.
